stagedoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat's Cradle
Info Cat's Cradle will be Stage-Door's 41st show and the first of 2012. The play is written by Leslie Sands, and will be directed by Tony Makey. The action takes place at “The Cresswell Arms,” an old coaching-house in a remote English village. Many years before, a kidnapping (and perhaps murder) had taken place in the town, but the policeman assigned to the case by Scotland Yard, Inspector Frost, had failed to solve the crime. Now he has returned to try again, only to find that he has become a very unwelcome guest. In fact, as he reopens his investigation, he encounters suspicion and even hostility, as it becomes increasingly clear that he is facing a conspiracy of silence and the wish of the townspeople to leave the past shrouded in mystery. But Frost presses on, with results that are both startling and disquieting, and which lead to a surprise ending in which justice is indeed served after all—but in a manner more ironic and severe than any formal court of law could mete out. Preview "INSPECTOR Frost receives a cool reception when he returns to reopen an investigation he was unable to solve the first time round. Leslie Sands’ mystery drama Cat’s Cradle is brought to the Windmill Entertainment Centre, Littlehampton this week by the Stage-Door Theatre Company. Described as “compelling and disturbing”, the play is set in an old coaching in a remote English village. Insp Frost (played by Martin Sword) returns to look into an almost forgotten kidnapping, and perhaps a murder which has never been resolved. However, his efforts are hindered as it becomes clear that he is facing a conspiracy of silence from the villagers. However, the burden of guilt borne by those living with the terrible secrets of the past is finally resolved in a series of startling revelations, much to the surprise of the inspector, not to mention the audience watching the tense storyline unfold. The cast also includes Ann Anderson, as Peggy Fletcher, David Griffin, as Sam Fletcher, Maureen Ayres, as Miss Merton, Laura Thornett, as Sarah Fulton, Lynn Davis, as Pamela Fulton, Barry Tinkler, as Bob Marriott and Nigel Peacoco, as Sir Charles Cresswell. Stage-Door’s production at the Windmill runs from Wednesday (April 18) to Saturday (April 21) next week at 7.30 pm. Tickets, price £10 (concessions are available), are on sale now at the Windmill box office, open daily fro 10am-4pm or telephone 01903 722224." - Littlehampton Gazette April 16th, 2012. A Message from the Director "I would like to thank my wonderful cast for their hard work during rehearsals which has made my job as director that much easier and also for their input to this production. Although it is an intriguing story it has not stopped us from having a few laughs along the way, which makes rehearsals a joy. My thanks to everybody who has helped put this show together, including our costume and props ladies and for those who have put the set together. I hope you enjoy the show - sit back and see if you can spot the guilty party." - Tony Makey Cast Inspector Frost - Martin Sworn Miss Merton - Maureen Ayres Peggy Fletcher - Lynn Davis Sam - Dave Griffin Pamela Fulton - Ann Anderson Sarah - Laura Thornett Bob Marriott - Barry Tinkler Sir Charles Cresswell - Nigel Peacock Reviews "The play was written by Leslie Sands, one of the Inspector Frost Series1, provided the audience with a very entertaining evening and gave plenty of food for thought regarding the various relatioships between the members of cast. The story revolves around the return of Inspector Frost to the village where an unsolved mystery of the disappearance of a 6 month old baby twelve years previously. Martin Sworn proved himself more than capable of coping with a part bought to all our screens by David Jason2. The story line kept us all in suspense until the very last minute. All the cast members gave good performances especially Barry Tinkler as a journalist in hot pursuit of a good story and David Griffin as Sam Fletcher, the owner of the Inn where the play was set. All the members of the cast were word perfect and gave no indication that this was their opening night, but I would like to have seen more obvious passion and general reactions to the disaster looming before them. The pace of movement on stage was very similar. It would have added to the atmosphere if there had been more occasions when people had run on or off stage or moved with more violent reaction. Having said that, there was usually something happening giving a natural feel to the events. The set was good with well balanced furniture and appropriate props, the costumes looked right and the lighting added well to the various scenes. Thank you for giving us a thoroughly enjoyable evenings entertainment." - Jose Harrison, NODA Rep. 1 Actually..... It's not part of a series at all, and nothing to do with the TV show. 2 And again.... wrong Inspector Frost.